Even with Makoto
by E-chan DOLL
Summary: Ami's feelings for her friend have plauged her long enough. She enlists the help of Usagi and Minako, the selfproclaimed love specialists to help her confess her true feelings for Makoto.
1. Default Chapter

The cement floor was cool and damp against Ami Mizuno's bare feet. She wandered along the edge of the pool, the smell of chlorine lingering in the air. Tossing her towel aside, the girl sat down on the ledge and slid her two smooth, pale legs into the water to test the temperature. Not another soul was around and it gave the blue-haired girl a sense of tranquility. She so rarely pulled herself away from her studying for any activities but Usagi and Minako had insisted. It _was_ summer, after all. School wouldn't start for another three weeks. The pool was "officially" closed for the night but Ami was welcome whenever she wanted because of her heritage and connections. There were large windows on either side of the room, overlooking the lighted cityscape from the height of the building.

Gripping the rails, Ami lowered herself into the water until it was up to her shoulders with a sigh. It felt good to be in the water, it felt natural to her. She'd always been a rather strong swimmer and as much as she didn't care to admit it, Usagi and Minako had been right to make her take some time off. Ami bobbed in the water for a minute or two then curled to the side of the pool like a ribbon. She bent her knees and pressed her feet into the side then pushed off and shot a little more than halfway across the pool. She was off and swimming. She submerged under the water and for an instant the sounds of the surface were muffled and far away. The only sounds she registered were the thick noises of bubbles rushing past her.

Ami broke to the surface again to breathe, her short hair now limp and wet and with the illusion of being slightly longer than it was. She swam to the other end of the pool then pushed off across in the opposite direction and repeated the process several times over the span of 15 minutes. When she finally pulled herself from the water, she was dripping wet and huffing slightly. A puddle began to gather at her feet. As she raised her head, her towel was suddenly held under her nose. Ami took the towel in her hands and looked up to see a brown-haired girl with a ponytail smiling at her. Ami looked back at the towel, her face flushing a little.

"Hi" Makoto said, holding up a hand as if to wave. She didn't though, and instead let it drop to her side again after a second.

Ami smiled down at her towel then began to rub her hair with it in an effort to get it dry. She looked at Makoto again. "Hi. How did you get in here?"

The brunette smirked and jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "They let me in when I mentioned we were friends." She chuckled then walked past Ami, looking around the pool area and whistling a bit. "They let you have the whole place to yourself… definitely a sign of being rich, eh Ami?"

"I guess" the shorter girl answered, shrugging and dabbing her face with the towel.

"Heh, just the norm to you I suppose. I confess I'm actually here on official duty of Princess Usagi." Makoto turned back to face Ami, a goofy grin on her face. "They wanted me to make sure you weren't doing something…"

"Something that involves work?" Ami offered when Makoto trailed off. "I know, I know. But having a swim doesn't count as work does it?" She gestured towards the rippling surface of the blue water where both girls were standing close enough that their reflections could be seen in it.

"No way, its leisure, not studies!" Makoto agreed. "Unless you're planning on being a professional swimmer. Than it counts as studying. Not that you'd really need much practice…"

Ami's face reddened again. "Oh, you saw me swimming?"

"You're a great swimmer!" Makoto looked towards the change room doors where she spotted a blue duffel bag with the name 'Mizuno' clearly written on it. "Buuut just to be on the safe side…" She strolled over to the bag, kneeling next to it and unzipping it to examine its contents. Ami swung the towel over her shoulder and hurried towards Makoto.

"W-wait!" Ami protested. "You can't just…" She stopped when Makoto stood up, holding a book in her hands.

"Aha! A book! Planning to sneak in some studying are we? Not on MY watch!"

Ami swiped her hands, trying to make a grab for the book but Makoto dangled it just out of reach of the shorter girl. She turned her shoulder towards Ami and tried to peek inside the book while Ami helplessly tried to reach over her friend's shoulder for it with no avail.

"What is it…?" Makoto said flipping through pages. "Physics, math, science? …Err… romance?"

Ami leapt at the book a final time, snatching it from Makoto's hands and jumping away from her, blushing. "It's not a textbook, so it's not work. Reading relaxes me."

Makoto rubbed the back of her head, feeling awkward. "Yeah but… a romance novel? You just didn't strike me as the mushy type."

"I'm not!" Ami leafed through the book, trying to find her page. "Usagi lent it to me. 'Summer reading' she called it. I have to summarize it for her when school starts to prove I read it."

"Ah. Shouldn't be too hard. Those kinda books are all the same. Girl meets guy, guy falls in love with girl, girl falls in love with guy, happily ever after. The end." Makoto looked at the ceiling. "Typical fictional romance. True love is a fairy tale."

Ami nodded quickly in agreement. "Yes but um… the two characters… you got them off a little. They're both female."

Makoto blinked then coughed with embarrassment. "Well, same principle right?"

"More or less." Ami put the book back in her bag and zipped it closed again. "I hope you're satisfied now, Mako-chan. You can report back to Usagi and tell her I wasn't doing any work. Just some harmless swimming and reading."

"Well that's no fun" Makoto huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Straight-laced Ami through and through."

Ami picked up her bag and walked off to the change room, trying not to let the last remark sting. Makoto followed her much to the blue-haired girl's dismay. She hung around in the change room while Ami brushed her hair in the mirror. She then crossed past Makoto to shower. The shower area was a large, open, tiled space with twelve showerheads and very little privacy. Ami peeled off her bathing suit and turned on the tap to the showerhead furthest away from where Makoto stood. Steam began to rise and Ami tilted her head back, closing her eyes and washing the stickiness of the chlorine from her hair and skin.

Makoto leaned against the tile wall near the entrance, staring at the showerhead facing her as it dripped every other second. "Are you mad…?" she asked quietly. "You know I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything, Ami-chan."

Ami glanced at Makoto over her shoulder then shut off the water. She wrapped her towel around her middle and walked out again, letting Makoto follow her. "I can be spontaneous" Ami said flatly as she went back to where the lockers were to change into her clothes. Makoto looked away from her as she changed and instead shifted her gaze to the clock on the wall. Almost 11. Awfully late to be out for a swim in any case.

"I know" Makoto sighed.

"I mean it!" Ami said, wrestling to get her shorts on while her bra dangled from between her clenched teeth. "Just as spontaneous as Minako or Usagi!"

"I didn't mean it as an insult. I just meant it's so unlike you to be wild and reckless and daring. You know? You're always so logical."

"I'm sorry I bore you, Makoto" Ami mumbled, pulling her shirt over her head.

"Now wait a minute! I didn't say that!"

Ami walked past Makoto, now fully dressed in her summer attire. "You were thinking it though, weren't you? And it's true. I'm so dull, so average."

"You're neither!" Makoto answered, trailing after Ami yet again. "You're not dull. Just… predictable. Reliable. We've all come to rely on you because we know you wouldn't do something irrational or stupid." Makoto smiled, apparently pleased with herself at thinking up such a nice description in such short time.

Ami didn't look convinced. "Oh. Reliable, is that what you all call me?"

"You're overreacting" Makoto said. "…As I thought you might." She immediately wished she hadn't said the last part.

"Yes! Just as you thought I would act!" Ami fumed.

"Come on, Amiiiii" Makoto groaned, rubbing her temples. "What's with you? Are you just cranky because you haven't gotten any schoolwork done in the middle of summer?"

Ami's anger faltered and she was tempted to tell the truth. But caving in, wouldn't that be just like her? "N-no. It's not that at all. It's something completely unrelated to the matter."

Makoto's eyes flickered with interest. "Aaaand?"

Ami walked out of the change room with the taller girl at her heels. They strode across the concrete, around the pool and out the two glass doors that led into the hallway of the hotel. The hall was filled with doors and it was dimly lit so as not to disturb the sleeping guests. Ami went to the elevator, pressing the button. The doors opened and Ami stepped inside. Makoto went in after her and the doors slid shut behind them.

"Tell me!" Makoto said, standing in front of the button panel so Ami couldn't press any.

"You're in my way, Kino-san" she said in annoyance, trying to somehow get past her friend. Easier said than done.

"Tell me what's got you so worked up" Makoto answered.

"I don't have to tell you anything!"

"Alright. You think you can move me?"

Ami, though logical, predictable and dull was not physically strong. And compared to Makoto… well, it was almost unthinkable. The taller girl could snap her like a twig if she wanted to. No exaggeration. Ami sighed, reverting to her normal, mature self and spoke as though dealing with a child. "That book got me thinking…"

"What book?" Makoto interrupted, blinking numbly.

"The romance book! It got me thinking… how… how completely alone I am!"

"What!" Makoto leapt back a little as Ami fell to her knees, sobbing hysterically and covering her face in her hands. The brunette was overcome with guilt for pressing the matter. She looked around nervously, as if she could somehow get out of the situation. "A-Ami… I'm sorry…" she stuttered.

"No you're not!" Ami howled, curling up into a ball. "I really don't need this right now! I'm loveless! My studies are the only way I can distract myself from the cruel reality! And then Usagi and Minako tell me I can't study! Then you come in and tell me how boring and predictable I am! No… no wonder no man will ever want me!" She was bawling similar to Usagi and by now poor Makoto was beside herself with disbelief.

Makoto stepped away from the panel, kneeling down to try and comfort Ami. "I'm sorry! I- I didn't know it was like that for you! I..."

Ami raised her face, her eyes dry with no signs that she'd ever been crying. Makoto stared, too shocked to speak or move. Ami stood up, pressing the button on the panel that would take them to the lobby. The elevator rumbled and began to descend, gravity briefly changing in the confined space.

"Was _that_ predictable? Clearly not."

Makoto blinked several times, realizing she'd been tricked. It was quite out of character for Ami to be sobbing and in hysterics over a non-existent boyfriend but it was a clever plan only she could've come up with and played out so beautifully. Makoto stood up and looked at the panel of buttons. She smirked. "I'm not convinced" she said finally. "So you've proven to me you're a good actress."

The elevator stopped moving and opened. The two girls stepped out into the well-lit hotel lobby. A man at the front desk barely spared them a glance and they walked through the automatic front doors and outside into the warm, summer night.

"Really a fancy hotel" Makoto remarked as they walked along the sidewalk while cars drove past on the streets.

"Isn't your house the other way?" Ami asked.

"I'll walk you home. It's late you know. All kinds of people come out at night, just waiting for girls like us."

"So then I'm assuming you'll be spending the night?" Ami asked, smiling. "That's alright. Mama's working late. She won't mind if I have someone over to keep me company."

The two walked in a comfortable silence for a while. "So… _is_ there something bugging you?" Makoto finally had to ask.

"Just what I told you before. But not as bad as that."

"Even if you're loveless, it doesn't mean there's something wrong with you."

Ami sighed in response so Makoto continued, determined to make the girl happy.

"You're… smart, kind-hearted, talented…" Makoto began listing off traits and Ami looked at the taller girl with her large ocean-blue eyes. "You're understanding, mature, a good swimmer, pretty…"

"You're saying that because we're friends" Ami said, sadly. "I've never been very good at showing my feelings for other people. When it comes to romance, I wait too long. Then it's too late to confess my feelings. They've found someone else and I'm alone again."

"I have a different problem" Makoto said, tucking her hands behind her head as she walked. "I do everything too fast and I end up scaring people away. But look. I'm a firm believer in true love. Everyone is destined to find love if they choose to and if they're willing."

"Makoto, you may as well be quoting directly from the book!" Ami laughed. "But I thought you said true love is a fairytale?"

"I did. I still believe it, but I wanted to make you feel better."

"Ah. Well thanks…" Ami nodded a bit, forcing a smile that she didn't really feel like showing. The two turned onto a lonely, empty and quiet neighborhood. They approached her house, or rather mansion. Ami walked to the front door and opened it with her house key. She stepped into the parlor and punched in a code on the alarm system. Makoto stood outside, mouth a-gape. Ami went back to the front door, giving her arm a little tug to break the girl from her trance.

The door closed behind them once they were both inside. Ami stifled a yawn, the first real sign that she was tired. "It's so late… I may as well set you up right now then go to bed." Ami slipped off her sneakers and set them neatly by the door. Makoto did the same. She followed Ami as they ascended the long spiraling staircase. Upstairs was full of rooms and Ami padded down the hall to the very last door. Makoto followed, completely in awe at the sheer size of the interior of Ami's house. Ami's bedroom, though she'd been in once before quite some time ago, was still surprising to her. So neat and grown-up looking. Not like Usagi with her bunny sheets, pink wallpaper and endless stuffed animals. Not like Rei with her simplistic and somewhat empty room. Makoto herself had a room that was both simple but also reflected her tastes and lifestyle, the kind of person that she was.

Ami's room had a professional look to it, if Makoto could think of any word. It was like Ami was constantly being judged and even in her own home she wanted to make an impression on people. Ami went to her drawers, opening them and taking out a pair of neatly folded pajamas. She held them to her face then paused, blushing. "Um… Mako-chan?"

"Hm?"

"I don't think my pajamas will fit you."

Makoto snorted then laughed. "Oh, Ami. You're a riot. I'll sleep in the nude!"

Ami's face went bright red and she had to fight the mental image that threatened to creep into her mind.

"I'm just kidding" Makoto said, laughing again. Ami breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good because I was going to put you in my bed with me and that would have been… odd…" She poked her index fingers together, blushing.

"Odd? Yeah maybe a little." Makoto snickered and approached the bed. It was large, plenty big enough for the two girls to lie side by side without ever touching. She sat down on it and it sunk down a little. Makoto grinned and flopped onto her back, her arms spread out on either side of her. "It's so soft…" she murmured. She felt a slight pressure in the back of her head and sat up again, prying her elastic out that held her ponytail in. Makoto's long brown hair flowed around her like liquid and Ami was quite surprised at the smoothness and shine it had.

"It's a special mixture I use to wash my hair" Makoto said when she felt Ami's eyes on her. "Rei made it for me. She's got beautiful hair too."

Ami changed into her pajamas and crawled onto the bed with Makoto. "Yes, she does. But I'm not used to seeing your hair looking different. Rei always wears her hair long."

"I guess" Makoto answered, not quite sure what she was getting at.

Ami lay down next to her friend, staring at the ceiling with disinterest. "It's nice…" she said quietly.

"What?"

"It's nice with you here. Just… the two of us together."

"Oh. Uh, yeah." Makoto's eyelids fluttered closed.

Ami closed her eyes too but her mind was wide awake with troubled thoughts. "I can be spontaneous, you know."

"Mmmhmm…" Makoto was drifting off into sleep on the comfortable bed. Ami watched her intently then flicked off the light switch by the bedside.

"You have to believe me, Mako-chan… There's something about me…" Ami's voice had dropped to a whisper and she lay back, closing her eyes. "…that you never would've thought."

Makoto began to wake up and she faintly smiled. She felt well-rested, comfortable, ready to take on whatever the day threw at her. The sun filtered through the large window over the bed and warmed the girl's face. That's when it came to her. She wasn't in her own bed… Still, she wasn't alarmed by this. The previous night's events came back to her and she sat up. Ami lay curled up on the other side of the bed, still fast asleep. Moving carefully, Makoto slipped out of bed and crept across the floor. The room was so silent. Leaning over the dresser, Makoto examined the digital clock. 12: 30; she'd really slept in.

With a muffled sigh, Ami rolled over in her sleep behind her. Makoto straightened, wondering what she could do to occupy herself before Ami got up. It would seem rude to simply leave while Ami slept without so much as thanking her for the hospitality. But, the brown-haired girl reasoned, it would be equally rude to poke around her friend's house where she wasn't invited too. Makoto finally settled it with sitting on the floor in the sun with her back against the wall, next to the bed. She pulled her legs up to her chest and set her chin on the top. She reckoned she wouldn't need to wait too long. How long could Ami sleep in?

"Forget it, Usagi, it's no use" Minako sighed, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Mako-chan can't be bothered with us anymore…"

Usagi rang the doorbell a forth time and fumed a little. "That Makoto… Where could she be?"

Minako shrugged but she was obviously bothered by their friend's absence from her home. "Running errands?"

"What if she didn't get home safely?" Usagi asked, worriedly.

"Baka! Don't say things like that! Makoto is more than capable of taking care of herself!" Minako replied. The blonde-haired girl pondered a bit then snapped her fingers. "Ami! We'll phone her and ask!"

Moments later, the two girls were outside and crowded into a payphone, Minako dialing the number carefully then holding the phone to her ear. Usagi leaned in to try and listen as well. There was ringing on the other side than a click and a voice.

"H-hello?"

"Makoto! There you are!" Minako said, grinning. "You stayed over at Ami's! I figured as much. Well? What's your report?"

Makoto had only answered the phone because the ringing might disturb Ami's sleep. She was standing in the hallway, just outside of her friend's bedroom, facing the wall as she spoke. "Report? Are you for _real_, Minako?"

"What?" the blonde asked innocently. "I'm only worried about our dear friend Ami. She's been awfully distant lately. If it isn't the workload, than what?"

"She seemed fine to me, Mina" Makoto sighed, rubbing the back of her head. "Perfectly fine and happy. You're just being paranoid." At that moment, a drowsy looking Ami padded out of the room, rubbing one eye.

"Who is it, Makoto?" Ami asked, stifling the urge to yawn.

Makoto rolled her eyes, handing the blue-haired girl the phone. "Minako and I think Usagi's there too. She's apparently very worried about you; maybe you should talk to her."

_Minako_. Ami took the phone from Makoto and held it between her chin and neck. "Hi, Mina" she said calmly.

"Ami! How did it go?" she asked excitedly. Makoto strained to hear Minako's words but could only make out that she was giddy about something. Although, that was nothing new.

"Ami, I gotta use the facilities" Makoto said quietly.

"Of course, just down the hall, the second last door, you can't miss it" Ami answered and Makoto walked past her.

"Weeeeell?" Minako said. "Did you… do anything?"

Ami heard the bathroom door close down the hall. "No!"

"Amiiiiiiiii" Minako sighed, exasperatedly. "We made this little set up so the two of you could be alone without us or Rei or senshi problems to bother you. Don't let it go to waste."

Ami gripped the phone tighter. "I'm scared. I really value Makoto's friendship and I wouldn't want to lose her to some… some… stupid feelings!"

"Love is NOT a stupid feeling!" came Usagi's somewhat distant voice over the phone. Minako switched places with her so Usagi could speak better. "Even if she doesn't feel that way about you too, it doesn't mean she'd just dump you as her friend! Mako-chan's more understanding then you give her credit for!"

Ami winced a little. "Then I need more time."

"Don't take too long" Usagi said, shaking her finger at the phone as though Ami could somehow see her. "Keep us posted."

"Yes. Bye." Ami set the phone back in its cradle just as Makoto was strolling back across the hall, her face freshly washed and her bangs a little damp from it.

"Well? What did the two stooges have to say?" Makoto asked.

"Just wanted to see how everything… was…" Ami answered, glancing away from Makoto's questioning gaze.

Usagi hung up the phone and turned slowly, crowded by having Minako in the booth with her. She faced Minako, sighing. "Nothing yet."

"Ami's losing her nerve. She'll never tell Makoto that she loves her at this rate!"

Usagi tapped her chin thoughtfully. "You knoooow… we _could_ help them along a little bit. You ARE the senshi of love! And tampering in other people's love lives happens to be a specialty of mine."

"You think?" Minako asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "But you're on to something there. These two need help! It's up to us, Venus and Moony to save the day!"

"…Moony?"

The two blondes squeezed out of the phone booth with minimal difficulty. "Alright then!" Usagi said, pointing dramatically at nothing. "To Ami's house!"

_End of part one. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Well, sorry for the long wait. I kinda changed the whole idea for this story. I kind of got rid of the comedy idea and went for the drama. I hope this chapter doesn't seem too... rushed. There will probably be... two more chapters after this one. _

Usagi and Minako took the bus, which was rather crowded that day. They stood, swaying left and right as the bus would lurch around a corner. The blondes were quiet for most of the ride but the moment they arrived at their stop and disembarked the bus, they were up and chattering again about Ami's love troubles.

"It's a shame that Ami-chan isn't more like us, Mina" Usagi said as they strolled down the street through the high-class neighbourhood. "Love isn't something to be taken lightly! We don't mess around!" She balled her hands up into fists, looking determined.

"Of course, _I'm_ the senshi of love" Minako reminded her, smirking with amusement. The two girls turned onto Ami's street. "I know best." She waggled her finger.

"Aha! You forget that mine and Mamoru's love is one that overcomes all obstacles!" Usagi reminded her. "I don't see _you_ in a long-term, passionate relationship!"

Minako blushed a little. "Well... I do have my eye on someone..." she admitted.

Usagi grinned, leaning towards her. "Oh? Do tell."

"Maybe later, right now, Ami's the one who we should concern ourselves with!" The two blondes arrived at Ami's front door and Usagi rang the doorbell, causing a muffled, musical ring to sound on the other side. The door opened after a moment and Ami was surprised to see them there.

"H-hello, minna" the girl said quietly.

"Ami, we're here to help you in any way we can!" Usagi announced. "Do not refuse us, we know best!"

Minako leaned into the doorway, peering around Ami in search of the brunette. "Makotoooo?" she sang. "Are you in here?"

There was silence in the house, no reply from Makoto. Exchanging confused looks, Usagi and Minako invited themselves in. "Mako-chan?" Usagi called. "Ami, you didn't send her home did you?"

"She's... upstairs in the bathroom" Ami answered, lowering her head a little.

Usagi went towards the stairs, peering up the winding staircase for a moment. She then turned back to face Ami, her eyes shining with confidence. "Ami-chan, I'm going to make sure that by the end of today, your feelings for Mako-chan will be known!"

"N-no... It's alright. I'm letting it go..." Ami said quietly.

"We aren't letting you let it go!" Minako answered.

"Ami" Usagi said, her voice suddenly becoming serious as she tried to comfort the distraught girl. "Love is about taking a chance! Don't you want to know at least, what Makoto says? You can't go on through life thinking of 'what if', can you?"

Ami raised her head slightly, her eyes turning to the top of the stairs where Makoto was standing, wearing a change of Ami's mother's clothes, as they were the only ones that would fit her. The blue-haired girl quickly glanced at the floor, blushing. "H-hi, Makoto..."

Makoto's hair was a little damp from her apparent shower but it was tied up again into a ponytail. She came down the stairs to greet Usagi and Minako. "To what do we owe the unexpected pleasure of your visit?" she asked, grinning. It dawned on Ami that Makoto had not heard the conversation between her and Usagi and she felt both relief and frustration at the same time.

Minako grinned back, giving Makoto the peace sign. "We just thought, it was such a nice day and all... we should all go out and do something together! Shop, see a movie, go to a theme park... shop..."

Makoto blinked, glancing upwards ponderously. "Well if that's the case, shouldn't we have Rei along with us? Then we would have the whole group!"

"Girls' day out!" Minako said, punching the air.

"Rei's awfully busy lately..." Ami said. "Her grandpa hasn't been feeling well..."

"That's right" Usagi said, nodding solemnly. "I went to the shrine just the other day but she couldn't even come out."

Everyone was quiet for a while, feeling sort of uncomfortable about it. It was Ami who finally took charge and spoke up. "The forecast says there'll be rain this afternoon. We could go somewhere and then stop by Rei's later on. Maybe buy her a gift or something. It doesn't seem fair that we can go out and have fun without thinking of her."

Minako brightened a little. "That's a good idea!" she agreed.

"Um..." Ami turned to face Makoto, smiling shyly. "You'll come along, right? I mean, unless you have other plans..."

Makoto chuckled. "Ami-chan, you're being incredibly weird today. Of course I'll come with you guys!"

"Good!" Usagi said, smiling cheerily and clasping her hands together. "Come, we shall go!"

Once again proving how wonderfully convenient the bus service is, the girls took a ride downtown. As they walked, Usagi and Minako in the front with Ami and Makoto in the back, Usagi happened to pass the arcade. Immediately she stopped walking, letting the other three pass her. Ami glanced over her shoulder. "Usagi?"

Usagi had her face pressed up against the glass of the arcade, making steam marks at people innocently playing video games. A few of them shifted away from the window to another machine. Ami went over and stood next to Usagi, blinking at her odd behaviour and peering in the window. Makoto and Minako came over as well.

"There's a new... Sailor V game!" Usagi squealed.

Makoto tucked her arms behind her head, sighing. "You and those video games..."

"But look! The graphics, the action sequences!" Usagi protested. Minako shoved her a little and leaned close to her, glaring.

"Don't lose sight of our mission!" she whispered fiercely. Usagi waved her off and then checked her pockets. "I have money!" she said happily. "I shall return!" And she went off into the arcade. The three remaining girls stood, staring helplessly as Usagi was pulled in.

Makoto coughed a little to keep herself from laughing. Minako and Ami turned their eyes to her, looking forlorn. That only made the brunette want to laugh even more. "Oh, come on! You act like it's the end of the world! Why don't you just let Usagi play her video games, huh?"

"Well it's not very romantic..." Minako muttered under her breath.

"Look, there's a store across the street" Ami pointed out. "We could go there until Usagi's finished."

Minako shot her an evil look. "How 'bout _you two_ go and I'll stay here and wait for Usa-chan, should she come out and not realize where we've gone."

Ami looked a little skeptical at this apparent plan Minako had thrown together at the last possible minute, but Makoto seemed to enjoy this idea. "Sure!" she agreed, enthusiastically. "Come on then, Ami"

"A-ah, are you sure, Minako?" Ami asked as Makoto pulled her across the street.

Minako just grinned and waved. "Have fun!"

Across the street, the store was filled with decorations, trinkets and antiques. The two girls quietly poked around the shop for a while. Ami pretended to be studying a painting for sale but she felt Makoto standing behind her, apparently waiting for something.

"Ami?" Makoto asked, tapping her shoulder.

Ami forced herself to turn and face the taller girl. "Hm?"

"Have you looked outside? It's really coming down!"

Ami's expression remained blank. "What is?" Leaving the shop and standing under the canopy over it, Ami realized it was pouring rain. Makoto looked onwards, annoyed.

"We're gonna get soaked in that" she sighed. "Want to run across to the arcade and see if Minako and Usagi are still there?"

Ami brushed her bangs back, surveying the situation. She didn't mind the rain, but it would be awful if it spoiled the day for them. She snuck an inquisitive peek at Makoto, searching her expression. Did she like the rain? Glancing back at the misty downpour, she smiled a little. "Sure. Just a little water after all."

Makoto looked at her then chuckled. "That's a good attitude. Alright! On the count of three." The brunette crouched down a little like she was getting ready to start a race. "One... two..." There was a long pause afterwards. Ami blinked, wondering if she was having second thoughts.

"Do you want to-"

"THREE!" Makoto snatched Ami by the hand and tore out into the rain, running and flailing her limbs almost in a comical way. Ami felt rain hitting her face as her sneakers barely touched the pavement before she was leaping again to keep up with Makoto. When they got across the street to the arcade, Makoto flung open the door with her free hand and bolted with Ami inside. The inside of the arcade was a dark, cool place. Ami felt goose bumps break out all over her body as the cool air blew on her. Makoto scanned the lit up faces of gamers at their controls.

"Heh. Well it seems we've been ditched."

Walking back out into the rain, Ami felt warmer now that she was out in the humidity again. "What do we do now?" she asked, wondering if perhaps Minako and Usagi had been planning this little disappearing act all along. Makoto started walking and Ami felt a tug on her arm. She realized that her hand was still clasped in Makoto's and the taller girl either hadn't noticed or hadn't cared.

Ami walked alongside her, her insides squirming as they held hands. Why, to any one walking by them, they must have looked like a couple. But then Makoto dropped Ami's hand, smiling nervously. "Sorry. I guess you wanted your hand back, huh?"

The blue haired girl looked at her cloudy reflection in the wet pavement. "Um... yeah..." she said dejectedly. But that was a lie.

"We really should find somewhere to go and get out of the rain" Makoto sighed. "Or we'll both catch our deaths." Ami just nodded mutely. "You know, I'm kind of glad Usagi and Minako are gone."

"Why?"

"Well, because then you and I can have time alone!" Makoto said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She then seemed to realize what she'd said and laughed nervously. "I mean... you know."

Was it opportunity ringing? "I do know" Ami said seriously. She grabbed Makoto's arm to stop her and faced her. "I feel the same way, Makoto."

The brunette stared at her, a little confused. "Oh... erm... you do...?"

"Yes. For some time now."

"Oh... well... that's good I guess..."

Ami knew she had to get some nerve. She had to make her feelings known. It was the perfect moment. She leaned up, gripping Makoto by the shoulders and started to close her eyes, drawing closer to her face.

"...Ami? What on earth are you doing?" Makoto asked, causing the other girl to open her eyes, their lips almost touching.

Ami shrank down again, looking frightened and embarrassed. "O-oh. You mean..." She hung her head.

Makoto stared at her. "Were you going to _kiss_ me?" The way she said it, she sounded concerned. The tone stung a little.

Ami's lip trembled and she tore away from Makoto, running past her and down the street. The brunette gaped in surprise. "A-Ami? Wait!"

Ami didn't even slow down. She was running, her head bent, her eyes hidden by her bangs as she cried. If Makoto loved her back, wouldn't she have kissed her without question? It was becoming clear to her, that Makoto didn't care about her.

Makoto didn't give chase to the girl. She was just so confused. She stared at the ground, hugging herself with worry. _'Oh, God. Ami tried to kiss me. She wanted to kiss me! Ami isn't like... that. Is she?"_

Usagi and Minako were sitting on a bench under a canopy, not too far away. Minako was sipping soda from a paper cup through a straw. Usagi was contently stuffing her face with mini donuts, crinkling the paper bag loudly. Minako sat up a little straighter suddenly. "My love senses are tingling!"

"...that didn't sound right..." Usagi mumbled.

"No, _really_!" Minako said. "Something's wrong, look!" She pointed at Makoto who was walking slowly in the rain, her hands in her pockets and her eyes downcast.

Usagi stuffed the last donut in her mouth and Minako sipped the last of her drink. They tossed their garbage into a waste basket. "Let's go!"

Makoto trudged along by herself, her shoulders slumped. Usagi and Minako approached her, walking on either side of her. Usagi had her arms tucked behind her back as she looked thoughtfully at Makoto. "What's the matter, Mako-chan? Where's Ami?"

"I don't know. She left." Makoto mumbled.

"Left?" Minako asked. "Why?"

Makoto stopped walking, raising her head. "Why? Because she tried to kiss me!"

Usagi's mouth opened into an 'o' shape and Minako covered her mouth with her hands as they feigned surprise. "No!" Usagi gasped.

"Ami's a great friend. But... but... does she love me or something?"

"Uhmmm... we couldn't tell you" Minako said, looking around nervously.

The brunette gasped. "You! You knew about this, didn't you!"

Usagi and Minako hugged each other, cowering from Makoto. "No!"

"You did! This was all a set up, wasn't it!"

"Okay!" Usagi wailed, breaking down. "It's true, we were in on it! Don't kill us!"

"Do you not love her back?" Minako asked.

"Of course not!" Makoto spat. "That's... that's crazy!"

"Hey! We can't help who we love!" Minako said, glaring at her. Makoto took a step back, blinking. "Ami loves you, Makoto! Whether you like it or not, you have to come to grips with that! You have to talk to her about it!"

Makoto stared then looked away from her. "I... can't..." she said in a small voice.

"You have to!" Usagi urged her. "Ami's alone somewhere, probably thinking you hate her! Do you hate her?"

"No."

"Then talk to her!" Usagi said. "You have to!"

Makoto avoided the blonde's gaze. Her shoulders trembled. Usagi wasn't lenient with her. "Come on, Mako-chan! Snap out of it!" Makoto ignored her. "Makoto!" She fiercely grabbed hold of Makoto, forcing her to make eye contact. "Stop this!"

A dry sob emitted from Makoto's throat and it seemed to break something inside her because suddenly there were tears flowing. "I can't... do this..." Makoto said, her voice thick and shaky. "You don't understand..."

In her head, Makoto pictured Ami's face. How she smiled. How she always studied so hard. How she looked when she was concentrating. How she looked when she was delighted. Then she remembered her face after she'd almost kissed her.

Makoto trembled, realizing what she'd done to her.


	3. Interlude

Makoto awoke to a dull pain in her head and perspiration glistening on her skin. She was lying on her stomach, just as she had fallen asleep a few hours before, on the couch. The room was a dark shade of grey because even though it was still light outside, the blinds had been drawn so that only slivers of light could get through.

Groaning, her body protested as she tried to get up. Gripping the edge of the nearby coffee table, Makoto slowly eased herself into a sitting position and was surprised to find that it had left her feeling winded. She needed to go for a run, stretch her legs. The girl staggered upwards and swayed a little, dangerously close to falling over. But eventually the blood began to flow to her legs like normal and she could balance again. There was a buzz at the panel on the far wall. A visitor requesting to get in.

Makoto walked over to the panel and her finger hovered above the button for a moment. _Ami. What if it was Ami? _Her common sense kicked in. _Ami doesn't want to see you anymore. Why would she come by? So that you could throw her heart on the floor and kick it around a bit?_ Makoto pressed the button, grumbling and waited for a voice.

"Makoto?"

The brunette exhaled with relief. It was Rei. "I'll let you in" Makoto said, placidly. Within five minutes, Rei knocked gently on the front door and Makoto ushered her into the dark living room. The ebony-haired girl surveyed the area.

"I love what you've done with the place..." she said.

Makoto became defensive. "I don't feel like cleaning it, okay? Did you just come to criticize me?"

Rei smirked with amusement and walked slowly over to the window. She pulled the blinds up and a slant of sunlight filled the room. "You really could use some more light in here. It would _lighten_ your mood."

Makoto rolled her eyes at such a pathetic pun. "Did Usagi fill you in on the latest drama of my life?"

Rei drew up a blank look. "No... not really. She just said that you weren't answering their calls. She thought maybe I should come check up on you."

Makoto sighed, leaning against the wall. "You've got your own problems to worry about... by the way, how _is_ your grandpa doing?"

Rei shrugged, a little caught off guard. "Oh, you know. Grandpa's just grandpa. I think he's getting better. But it got me thinking... how I'd manage on my own. You've always had it together, Mako-chan."

"I've always been alone" Makoto mumbled, examining her fingernails.

"You're not alone. You have the senshi to help you!" Rei said, smiling a little.

"It's nothing any of you can help me with... It's love trouble..."

Rei nodded, like she was all knowing. Makoto was a little surprised at how calm she felt in the presence of the girl. Rei always seemed to be the voice of reason in the group besides Ami. Makoto quickly discharged any thoughts of Ami or what they would lead to.

"I can't say I know much about love" Rei said, still a calm smile fixed on her face. "It doesn't really matter much to me anymore..."

Makoto went to the kitchen area and turned on the kettle. "Tea?" she offered Rei as she stood by the window. Rei nodded a little.

"Thanks. That would be nice..."

Makoto offered it to be polite, but also because Rei looked a little worn. The girl seemed tired, a little less energetic. She probably wasn't getting enough sleep. At least for now, she didn't have school to worry about.

Moving back into the living room, the teacups balanced on a tray, Makoto set them on the coffee table and sat on the couch. Rei sat on the one opposite of her and reached for the tea. After taking a sip, she seemed to brighten a little. "Ah, that's just what I needed."

The brown-haired girl nodded slowly, cupping her hands around the mug and resting it on her lap while she held it steady. "You shouldn't have come. Usagi should be ashamed of asking you to come here to council me on such a silly thing!"

Rei chuckled a little. "Makoto, it's really no problem. I wanted to come. I haven't seen you or any of the other girls lately and I miss you all."

"Did you know Ami... liked me?" Makoto finally asked, looking down at her shadowy reflection in the tea.

"Hm? Yes, actually. We pretty much all knew."

"No one said anything to me..."

"It's not our place" Rei replied, shrugging. "But I guess that means you know now. So you refused her?"

Makoto became defensive. "I didn't _refuse_ her! She left before I even had a chance to speak!"

The ebony-haired girl's eyes looked past Makoto and into the distance. At first she appeared to be thinking about the situation but the silence between them began to stretch. The taller girl had a puzzled look on her face as she watched her. For almost two minutes Rei sat in silence, oblivious to the world. Makoto finally cleared her throat and Rei was pulled from her stupor.

"Rei, you're a total mess" Makoto sighed. "You're not going to like what you hear but... you look like you haven't slept or eaten for a long while."

Rei sighed, looking down. "I know, I know!" she said with exasperation. "I'm going to have to start working full time to pay for grandpa's hospital bills..."

It took a moment for this to register with Makoto and when it did, she became shocked. "Work at the shrine, _full time_!"

"Not the shrine..." Rei sighed. "Business isn't very good either. I think I'm going to have to close it down or sell it... and get a job in the city."

Makoto was, by all counts, shocked to hear this news. But Rei was very level-headed so she knew the other girl had been thinking this over a lot and had considered all the options. "But that means you'd be dropping out of school," Makoto protested. "You can't make anything of yourself in this world at seventeen, especially without a complete high school education!" Makoto sounded like a lecturing mother. Surely Rei knew all that. She knew she wouldn't be able to steer Rei one way or another. The girl was stubborn.

Rei's eyes cast down and she looked ashamed. Makoto exhaled and sank back into the couch. "Do the others know any of this?"

"No. But I've been meaning to tell you guys. It would mean we'd not see each other as often... and maybe you'd have to fight sans one senshi."

Makoto fidgeted uncomfortably. "My problems are nothing compared to yours."

"But I didn't really come here to talk about me. I came to talk about you. I've figured out what to do, don't you see?" She smiled sadly. "But Mako, you haven't. I can't tell you what to do any more than you can tell me what to do. All I know is, whatever you feel, you'll lose a strong friendship with Ami if you don't do anything at all."

She knew that all too well. "Yes, I know..."

"You and Ami have always been so close. She's always just wanted good things for you, but when she started to feel something else... well... she told me how scared she was. Scared of losing you."

Makoto nodded, taking another sip of tea. "I guess that's understandable. But still, she should have told me all this sooner. It's such a shock to me."

"I guess the question on everyone's minds," Rei began, "is whether you feel the same way for her."

"I..." Makoto shook her head, brows furrowed. "I don't know... I don't know what I feel. Why can't it be clearer?"

"You know what you have to do though, don't you?" Rei asked.

Makoto swallowed, nodding. There was no time like the present. "You don't mind letting yourself out, do you?" she asked, standing. "I have to see Ami."


	4. And then

Damp footsteps could be heard as Ami circled the pool, tossing her towel from her shoulders. She stood on the ledge, gazing into the blue water, her eyes half open. She seemed to be in a trance as she fell forward into the water and sunk slowly, without moving until her palms touched the rough cement bottom. She leaned back and lay on the floor, water rushing up around her. Her eyes closed and she remained there at the bottom of the pool, tranquil. Nothing could disturb her in the outside world, she was alone.

Her hair moved upwards, flowing like a liquid being poured upside down. Her body would hover slightly above the floor, rocking with the movement of the water. She wasn't sure how long she lay there, couldn't have been more than a few minutes. Still, it felt like ages. Her eyes opened slightly and she became aware of a rippling, blurry figure above her. Still in her trance, Ami rolled slowly over and allowed herself to drift upwards to the surface like a curious mermaid surfacing from her grotto.

When she broke to the surface, Ami found herself looking at Minako who was crouched on the edge of the pool, brows furrowed with concern. "Hi," Ami greeted, somehow expecting it to be someone else...

"Hi. I thought I might find you here," Minako greeted, pulling a gentle smile.

Ami didn't feel the need to be polite. She began to swim laps back and forth across the pool while Minako sat herself on the bleachers and watched. For a while Ami swam, she swam until she had exhausted herself. Then she got out and dried herself, putting her clothes on over her bathing suit. Minako got off her perch and walked with Ami outside into the balmy summer afternoon air.

"Want a popsicle?" Minako asked. "I'm buying!" Within a few minutes the two of them were walking along with popsicles. The heat had come full force and it was generally a slow moving day throughout Tokyo. The buses rumbled slowly on the streets. There was plenty of traffic and people out walking were moving at a slow pace. Really, it was like time had slowed down everywhere.

"So... have you talked to Makoto yet?" Minako asked, very casual sounding. She winced a bit, expecting Ami might lash out at that. But the girl seemed to have an air of defeat about her. She only sighed while perspiration glistened on her brow.

"No. She's tried to see me a few times already but I didn't answer the door..."

The blonde staggered a bit. "But it's been three days now!"

"I know I'll have to talk to her about this eventually... but... I don't want to see her right now. I can't. I don't have the courage to face her."

"Oh..."

Ami stopped walking abruptly and Minako went on ahead a few paces before she noticed. The girl stood stiffly, her bangs shadowing her eyes, her teeth grit and her shoulders twitching. Minako turned, facing her in bewilderment. "Ami-chan?"

A very slight sob escaped the girl's throat. "I was wrong, Mina..." she whispered. She wrung her damp hands together and furrowed her brows. Minako rushed to Ami's side, rubbing her shoulders and trying to comfort her as best she could.

"Ah, Ami... Come on, we'll go to Makoto's house right now and straighten this out."

"No..."

"Yeah, come on. We'll-"

"NO!" Ami tore away from the girl and ran in the opposite direction. Minako stared after her and then broke out into a run to give chase.

"Ami! Ami-chan!" But she was eventually left behind and Minako's run slowed. She sighed miserably. "I just wanted to help you, Ami-chan..." She sniffled loudly. "I had no idea it would cause so much trouble..."

As the afternoon faded into a dark, warm evening, Usagi and Minako sat up in Usagi's room. Usagi was sitting on her bed with her back against the wall. She gazed out the window and sighed while hugging her pillow. Minako lay on the floor on her back with her hair pooled around her head and gleaming gold. Both girls were particularly miserable.

The bedroom door eventually opened and a pyjama-clad, pink haired girl walked in and surveyed the scene rather critically. "Senshi of love!" she spouted. "More like senshi of... of... defeat!"

"Ah, shut up, Chibi-usa" Usagi mumbled, throwing a pillow at her future daughter, which was easily dodged. Chibi-usa frowned a little. No fighting spirit either. She sighed and picked up the phone lying uselessly on Usagi's dresser.

"I'll phone Makoto right now" she announced, dialling the number. Minako and Usagi leapt up and were on her in an instant, trying to pull her away from the phone.

"Don't meddle, Chibi!" Usagi warned.

Chibi-usa held onto the phone even as she was wrestled to the floor by the two girls. "Like you're one to talk!"

"Chibi-usa, you'll only make it worse!" Minako protested. The sound of ringing through the earpiece of the phone made the three girls stop and listen. There was a click.

"Moshi-moshi?" came Makoto's voice, sounding almost desperate.

"Helloooo, Makoto!" Chibi-usa greeted. "Have you talked to Ami yeeeet?"

"I'm going out" Makoto replied, pacing her apartment as she held the phone to her ear. "Ami's mother phoned me. She hasn't come home yet."

Usagi shoved her daughter out of the way. "Whaaat?! But it's so late for a girl like her to be out!" She spared a worried glance out the window.

Makoto hopped on one foot, putting on her shoes. "This is my fault," she sighed. "I shouldn't have scared her away like I did. I'm going to look for her."

"But that's still dangerous!" Usagi protested. "We'll come with you!"

"Usagi, I can defend myself if I have to. And anyways, I have to find her and... well, I have to!" Makoto hung up the phone and headed out the door. Usagi sighed and set the phone down. Minako and Chibi-usa leaned over her in earnest.

"Makoto's going to find Ami" Usagi said quietly. Then her eyes lit up. "I know it's all going to be just fine!"

Makoto set out on foot, having no idea where Ami could be. She tore down the street, running as fast as her body would allow. Her leg muscles protested with pain and her feet seemed near to breaking every time her sneakers would impact the pavement. She didn't notice. She pushed past confused people on the street.

After what felt like an eternity of running, Makoto eventually reached a more deserted area on the outskirts of the city. There were fewer cars and virtually no one was out walking. Only a few houses stood. On either side of the road were flowing green farmer's fields. Makoto panted, slowing to a walk as she stood on an old fashioned bridge under the gleaming light of a street lamp. She bent over, putting her hands on her knees and just breathing heavily for several minutes.

That Ami was out here in the middle of nowhere was ridiculous and yet Makoto had somehow sensed her there. Scanning the dark landscape, it was well lit on the roads but other than that, Ami could very well have been anywhere. Makoto cupped her hands around her mouth. "Ami!" she called into the air. "Amiiii!" Her voice was near to breaking. "Ami!" She slid to her knees. "A-Ami..."

For a long while, Makoto remained on the ground, crying. She didn't want to cry but the tears seemed to flow of their own will. She was glad no one was around. She deserved to be alone.

"Damnit... I _do _deserve this..." she whispered. She pressed her palms into the ground. She was losing her, losing her best friend. Ami wouldn't talk to her now, wouldn't look at her. Makoto knew Ami was shy and afraid. She should have acted better, tried to comfort her, assured her that it was alright. Makoto continued to cry. What would happen now? Things would be different. That much was for sure. One way or the other.

Folding inward, Makoto knelt down to the ground, hugging her arms about herself. She'd never wanted to admit it to herself. Almost the instant she'd met Ami... she'd felt something for her. A spark, a tiny flame that grew slowly over time, until Makoto couldn't banish it any more. She'd never told anyone. Not a soul. She'd buried it, not allowing it to bubble over. She'd been close, so close, to telling Ami how she felt for her. She was a slave to her feelings.

And so lately, she'd pushed the girl away. She wanted to move on, forget about it. She hoped that distancing herself from Ami would make it go away. But it only hurt her. She would see the girl approach her and act aloof. During the school year, she'd even begun to date a boy in an attempt to smother what she felt. But there were no feelings there.

"This whole time... I... I..."

"_Makoto_?"

With a gasp, the girl scrambled up and looked over her shoulder. It was Ami, standing and staring at her. She looked slightly groggy, a little dirty, but otherwise in one piece. Makoto was relieved and she stood up, grabbing the smaller girl and pulling her against her body in a hug. For a few moments, Ami just stood stiffly, unsure of what to do. Then Makoto loosened her grip on her and pulled back. Ami refused to look at her face.

"Ami..." Makoto tried to make eye contact with her. "Ami..."

"I'm sorry, Makoto..." Ami said, sighing. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this whole mess. I hope we can... still be friends."

Makoto ignored her request. "God, Ami what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I went for a walk and came out here where it's quieter... and I fell asleep under the bridge."

"We need to talk about all of this" Makoto said, seriously. Ami frowned and said nothing. The taller girl drew in a long breath and sighed. "Ami... I... well... I've known you a few years already..."

"I guess so..."

"We've always been pretty close, haven't we?"

"Sure."

"The best of friends. And well... Ami... I always felt something odd when I was around you."

Ami barely flinched and still kept her head bowed. Makoto gripped the girl by the shoulders.

"Something I felt that was the same as when I was around a boy I liked! I thought about it a lot. 'Maybe I have feelings for her', but I never had the nerve to act out on them. I always... rush into things with other people. But you're different, Ami. You're my best friend. I didn't feel clear about it, I didn't know if you felt similar. I couldn't risk it."

Makoto got no response from the other girl. So she continued. "That day... what happened. Well, I froze up. And I was in shock. Because it was suddenly clear to me that what I felt was... was..."

"Was what?" Ami raised her head, making eye contact with Makoto for the first time. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears and her hands were clasped together to her chest. "Please be honest with me, Makoto. It's true, I love you. I came to grips with that a long time ago. And... telling you that... it's closure for me."

Makoto stared at her. How sincere she was. She couldn't be lying. And she didn't seem to have a doubt in her mind either. Makoto swallowed. "You're a dear friend to me, Ami..."

Ami's heart sank and she almost pulled away from Makoto. Even after all this time, she couldn't believe she still wasn't ready to hear those words of rejection.

"But... if you let me, I'd like to be more than that. Maybe... maybe..."

Makoto took her hands off Ami's shoulders and gently took hold of Ami's hands and brought them to her face. She kissed them both. "I think, Ami... I think I love you too... I wasn't sure at first... but now I..."

Ami's eyes were wide by this point. Her heart seemed to have begun to simply flutter rather then beat. Her mouth twitched in an attempt to smile and tears streamed down her face. "R-really?"

Makoto smiled at her, nodding. Ami hugged the girl about her waist, crying. "I can't believe it..."

Makoto slowly slid her arms around the other girl, holding her and rubbing her back. "We can try to do the whole relationship thing, can't we?"

"O-of course!" Ami nodded vigorously.

Makoto searched Ami's eyes for approval. "I don't want to screw things up with you like I did the others."

Ami just nodded, numbly.

Makoto managed a nervous laugh. "I've never done anything with a girl before..."

Ami nuzzled Makoto's neck. "Me neither."

Later on, Ami stood in the darkened kitchen, listening to her mother's lecture over the phone. She sighed, leaning against the counter. "Yes, mama. Yes... I know. It was irresponsible. Ye- what? Yes..."

Makoto was sitting at the kitchen table, her hands clasped around a cup of tea. She watched Ami pace around and sipped her tea slowly. Eventually Ami hung up the phone with a sigh and sat across from Makoto. She took her own cup of tea in her hands, sipped it, and frowned when she realized it had gotten cold.

"She still treats me like a child, sometimes..." Ami mumbled.

"It's nice though... to have a mom that worries about you" Makoto sighed. "I mean, if I go out late and I don't come home, who's going to know? Who's going to worry about me?"

"You're already so grown up, Makoto."

"Mm. If you think so."

The two left their mugs in the sink to be attended to later and went off to Makoto's bedroom. Makoto's bed was a great deal smaller than Ami's, only a simple double bed. The brunette pulled out her hair elastic and stood by her mirror, brushing her hair. "Ami, I'll sleep on the couch if you want, so-"

She felt two arms encircle her waist and Ami rested her forehead against Makoto's back. "What for? There's enough room..."

"I don't want to make you do anything you'll regret..." Makoto said quietly, lowering her head and feeling ashamed. Makoto wasn't naive. Neither was Ami. But the smaller girl had an air of innocence and shyness about her that seemed so easily broken. Makoto didn't want to ruin her. Makoto, the first time she'd been physically intimate, found she'd gone too far, too soon and was filled with regrets over it. She knew Ami had never gone beyond kissing. She wanted her but a part of her was crying out to take it slowly. All in due time.

She was surprised when she heard a giggle from behind her. "Why would I regret this?" She pulled herself against the taller girl, listening to her heartbeat, though it was softer through her back. "I love you. I'm sure of it. I've had a long time to sort it all out, Mako-chan."

"If you're sure..."

Makoto turned around to face her and stifled a laugh at the girl's pyjamas. Makoto had generously let Ami borrow a pair of hers but they were obviously too large on her. The smaller girl chuckled nervously, looking down at herself. "A little big."

"Just a little" Makoto said, grinning. But they didn't have to stay on her.

Makoto linked her arms around Ami's waist, swinging her onto the bed and crawling over her. Ami looked up at Makoto, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Makoto leered over her. She reached down, gently stroking the side of Ami's face. The smaller girl closed her eyes at the touch. "Ami-chan..." Makoto whispered. She reached over, switching off the lamp at her bedside table. Ami's pale skin gave off an ethereal glow in the moonlight. "You're beautiful..."

Ami opened her eyes slightly and she sat up, using her elbows to support herself. Makoto moved down slowly and their lips made contact. Makoto's lips were warm and soft as rose petals. Ami found herself pressing deeper into the other, linking her arms around Makoto's brown neck and pulling her down onto her. Makoto parted from her slightly and kissed her cheek. She kissed over the blush, over the glow. She kissed just beneath Ami's earlobe, which caused her to shiver.

Makoto kissed Ami's neck. Soft at first and then harder. She didn't want to go too far in such a short time, but Ami seemed to overwhelm her. Makoto wanted to kiss her everywhere all at once, to hold her as close as possible. She was like an angel. Makoto's mind was reeling.

She thought of all the times when Ami would move close to her, when she'd blush at her comments, when she'd shyly touch her. She'd never seen it before. Makoto cursed herself silently for being so blind. She'd found herself, more times than she could count, thinking of Ami, of how pretty she was and wondering what it would be like to hold her and kiss her.

Such thoughts had always been banished upon discovering them. Into the recesses of her mind, Makoto forced thoughts and feelings to the point where she truly believed that those things had only been a passing phase. But now, with the girl who had once haunted her thoughts so often here, Makoto allowed those thoughts leverage once again.

Her fingers idly unbuttoned Ami's top and she felt the other girl grip her hands, staring. Makoto raised her green eyes to lock with Ami's blue ones. "Trust me..." Makoto whispered, placing a kiss onto the girl's forehead.

The rest was a blur for everything seemed to mix and blend together after that. There was Ami's voice, ringing through Makoto's clouded mind. Her cries, her airy whispers, her breathy gasps. For that time, they were drifting away from earth, up in the air.

But they had to come down eventually.

Ami and Makoto lay side by side. Ami's bare chest rose and fell with her heavy breaths. She turned her head slowly, looking at Makoto and then rolled into her. She buried her nose into the other's shoulder. A long while passed and Makoto believed Ami to be asleep until she spoke.

"Was it too soon?" she asked, her voice tinged with worry.

Makoto smiled, stroking her hair which smelt of shampoo and chlorine. "I don't think so..."

The smaller girl smiled. "Me neither. I've wanted this... for a long time."

Makoto slid an arm about her and closed her eyes, sighing.

"Minako and Usagi... I'll have to thank them" Ami murmured.

"Oh?"

"It's nothing..."

Within a few moments, both girls had fallen into a blissful sleep. Their last thoughts before doing so: it's all so perfect.


End file.
